Cheers to getting it right and forever
by futuresurgeon
Summary: Meredith and Derek when Derek comes back from breaking up with Rose. It's a oneshot but if you guys really like it and want I'll add more. Summary Sucks so Read and Review Please.
1. Cheers to getting it right and forever

I know I should be working on my other fic but this little idea popped in my head

**I know I should be working on my other fic but this little idea popped in my head. It's a oneshot unless you want more than I'll write more. Anyways please review and I hope you like it. Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, Shonda does. I'm just simply borrowing her characters for this story.**

Four weeks ago if you asked her Meredith never thought she would be here, on Derek's land, in a field of candles that she made house prints out of. Four weeks ago the thought would have made her anxious. Four weeks ago she was afraid of commitment, afraid of forever. A lot had changed in these four weeks. She was going through therapy and making progress, the biggest progress being today when she realized that she needed to learn through Ellis' mistakes and that it wasn't to late for her and Derek. So now here she was waiting in a field of candles for the love of her life to return. Yes he was the love of her life and when he got back she would tell him that. She was waiting for him. Taking it on faith, him coming back would be a huge step in earning her trust.

Derek has also grown in these four weeks. She was proud that he was keeping his conscience clear by ending things with Rose. She didn't want to be the other women again and Derek wanted to make sure she wouldn't be the other women, she would be the women. Maybe they needed to grow by themselves for a while. They did that and now they we're ready, ready to be together forever.

Derek came back an hour later and before Meredith could say any thing he cut her off with a kiss, much more deeper and passionate than the last one. This one was full of hope and love. She pulled away and said "Derek I never told you this but you're the love of my life too and I love you so much." He was breathless, his Meredith had grown these past four weeks. "I love you to Mer, more than anything."

"I'm ready for forever Derek." She whispered.

He took the champagne glasses and filled them. "You know Mer, when I was saying we'd open the bottle when we finally got it right, I wasn't just talking about the trial. I was talking about us also." "So cheers to getting it right, and forever with the love of my life."

"Cheers to forever and getting it right."

So they drank their champagne and eventually fell asleep in each others arms in the house of candles and their future, both burning bright.


	2. Banana Pancakes

I know I should be working on my other fic but this little idea popped in my head

**Author's Note: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or the characters; I'm just simply borrowing the characters to make a story for entertainment purposes. In other words don't sue please. Oh and thank you all for your kind reviews :D**

In the morning Meredith woke up in Derek's strong arms. He felt her stir and gave her a short and sweet kiss on the lips. "Good Morning" He said.

"It is a good morning, waking up in your arms." She replied Then she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"It feels good to be holding you again, but I think we should talk, so we can make it work this time." "How about I make you breakfast in bed and since we're both off today we can cuddle in bed and watch a movie and you can even pick the movie." "Then we could go to that steakhouse you love for dinner and have two steaks a bottle of wine and a basket of carbs, so we can try that talking thing."

"Sounds good, as long as I'm with you."

"Wow, you're not avoiding on the talking thing, I'm so proud of you, Mer."

"I've grown Derek, I've progressed and I'm trying to not avoid, because I love you Derek."

"I love you too Mer." "I should really thank our patients Mer, not only did they bring us to changing the face of Medicine but they brought us together." "They made us both grow too." "Maybe we will thank them in our Christmas letter."

"Christmas letter, Der?" "You are so corny." She giggled.

"Yeah but that's why I love you."

"This is true, I love you because you're you, corniness and all."

"Now that was corny, Wow we sure are the corny couple." He chuckled

"Now go make me breakfast." She giggled than curled up under the blankets

"Bossy, I like Bossy." He goes into the trailer kitchen to make Meredith banana pancakes.

He walks in with a tray of Orange Juice and Banana pancakes. "Breakfast is served my love."

"Thank you Der, I love you." She kisses him softly on the lips.

Today is starting out perfectly they both say.

**Next Chapter is their day of cuddling and dinner with the talking.**


End file.
